Partner Seumur Hidup
by Aika Yuki-chan
Summary: Itachi adalah seorang aktor terkenal. Dia punya banyak asisten, salah satunya adalah Haruno Sakura./ Itachi sangat senang melihat perubahan Sasuke, itu semua karena seseorang./ Siapakah seseorang itu?/ RnRC
1. Chapter 1

**PARTNER SEUMUR HIDUP © AIKA YUKI-CHAN**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**PAIR : SASUSAKU, ITASAKU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dont like dont read!**

Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan buatku. Bagaimana tidak, aku sebagai asisten dari Uchiha Itachi harus mengurusi beberapa pekerjaan di apartemennya. Mulai dari menyetrika, mencuci piring, menyapu lantai, membersihkan kaca, dan masih banyak lagi. Aneh bukan? Pekerjaan yang seharusnya dikerjakan oleh seorang pembantu harus ku lakoni hari ini, dan entah sampai kapan akan seperti ini. Dan sialnya lagi, beberapa kali telah ku sampaikan permintaanku untuk mencari seorang pembantu, tapi dia? Malah ogah-ogahan. Mungkin dia senang melihatku menderita. Hahahaa. Belum lagi tuan muda Itachi juga mempunyai seorang adik yang super duper pemalas. Yaa walau dia memiliki tampang yang lumayan dibanding Itachi. Nah loh, kenapa aku jadi membanding-bandingkan duo Uchiha itu? Ah, sudahlah.

Perkenalkan, namaku Sakura Haruno. Umurku baru saja menginjak 18 tahun. Selain menjadi asisten dari Uchiha Itachi, aku juga melanjutkan studiku di salah satu Universitas di Konoha. Karena aku suka melukis, maka aku mengambil jurusan seni di Universitas itu. Pekerjaan rutinku setelah ke kampus adalah mendampingi seorang aktor terkenal, dia Uchiha Itachi (27 tahun). Dia tampan, tinggi, dan yang jelas punya talenta yang luar biasa, jadi tidak heran jika dia di nobatkan sebagai aktor terbaik di Konoha. Dia mempunyai seorang adik laki-laki, namanya Uchiha Sasuke (20 tahun) dia melanjutkan studinya di Universitas Konoha. Dia juga mempunyai talenta yang luar biasa. Tidak heran jika Itachi-_nii_ seringkali meminta Sasuke untuk bergabung dengannya. Namun, Sasuke sering menolak permintaan kakaknya itu. Berbagai macam dia jadikan alasan, seperti "Aku tidak mau di ikuti oleh paparazi, sungguh sangat mengganggu!".

**~ PARTNER SEUMUR HIDUP ~**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Aku berlari menyusuri koridor kampus, sesekali mengelap cairan liquid yang mulai menghiasi pelipisku. Sesekali aku membalas sapaan orang-orang yang ada di koridor itu.

"Sakura, tidak biasanya kau datang terlambat." sapa seorang gadis bercepol dua, Tenten. Dia salah satu mahasiswa Psikologi di Universitas ini. Dia juga salah satu teman dekatku selain Hinata, Ino, dan Temari.

Aku menyengir membalas perkataan Tenten, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatanku.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, menatap pintu cokelat yang kini seakan berubah menjadi pintu yang akan menjatuhkanku ke lubang neraka. Aku mulai memegang gagang pintu itu dengan tangan yang gemetaran.

**CKLEK**

Tiba-tiba suasana diruanganku mulai berubah. Tatapan-tatapan yang seolah mengatakan "Mampus kamu!" membuat nyaliku semakin ciut. Belum lagi tatapan yang mulia dosen tercinta. Membuatku semakin sulit menelan salivaku. Oh _Kami-sama_, kenapa ini harus terjadi? Ini semua gara-gara Sasuke-_san_! Kalau saja dia tidak memintaku untuk menemaninya mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya aku tidak akan seperti ini.

"Sakura-_san_."

Suara itu, aihhhh. "Ehem, i-iya Anko-_san_." Aku menundukkan kepalaku, sungguh dosen ini membuatku mati kutu.

"Tutup pintunya ..." ucapnya dengan nada datar.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dengan mata yang berbinar, sungguh demi _Kami-sama_, Anko-_san_ kesambet apa sampai dia berubah drastis seperti ini? Biasanya dia menyuruh ...

"Sakura-_san_. Tutp pintunya, dari luar!"

**TOENG!**

Dan ternyata, opiniku salah tentang dosen kiler itu. Memang tidak pernah berubah ya. Huhfft.

Segera saja aku menutup pintunya. DARI LUAR. Oh, sungguh memalukan. Awas saja kau Uchiha Sasuke! Pantat Ayam gila. Akan ku buat kau merasakan apa yang ku rasakan saat ini. Sekali-kali kau harus diberi pelajaran agar tidak menjadi pemuda yang dimanjakan terus oleh _nii-san_mu!

**To Be Continue ...**

**a/n :**

**hai minna-san, o genki desu ka? **

**Sudah lama aku tidak mampir di Ffn. Karena aku menjalani proses yang sakral sebagai MaBa 2013. Hahahahahhaa dan itu super duper sibuk kalau menjadi MaBa.**

**Maaf yah, kalau ficnya pendek pake banget. Soalnya sekarang cuma lagi ngeluarin ide yang ngelintas doang sih, dan idenya ya cuma segini. Nanti insyaAllah bakal di panjangin lagi deh~**

**Oh, iya. Tidak lama lagi bakalan UN kan? Jangan lupa belajar ya~ semoga Lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan aaamiiin**

**Doakan aku juga, semoga di finalku bulan ini sukses dengan hasil yang memuaskan yaaa \^_^/ aamiiin**

**Gomen ne, jadi curcol gaje gini. Hehehee **

**Sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya~ :D babaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**19:49 **

**19/Januari/2014**

**Ttd :**

**Aika Yuki-Chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**PARTNER SEUMUR HIDUP © AIKA YUKI-CHAN**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**PAIR : SASUSAKU, ITASAKU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Big Thanks for :**

**Kumada Chiyu, **Eysha 'CherryBlossom

.

.

.

**Dont like dont read!**

**CHAPTER 2**

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa-gesa. Beberapa buku tebal masih bertengger manis di dekapan gadis pink itu. Ia menghela nafas sebelum mengetuk pintu bercat hijau itu.

**TOK**

**TOK**

**TOK**

Tak lama menunggu, pintu itu kini terbuka lebar, menampakkan sosok wanita berambut merah dengan kacamata yang membingkai kedua matanya.

"Dimana Itachi-_san_?" ucap Sakura to the point.

Gadis bersurai merah itu masih menatap Sakura dari bawah sampai atas. Dari gayanya saja Sakura bisa menebak kalau gadis ini adalah salah satu crew di stasiun tv.

"Dia ada di dalam." Ucapnya sedikit ketus

"Boleh saya masuk? Saya asisten Itachi-_san_."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari gadis merah itu, Sakura segera melesat masuk ke dalam ruang wardrobe itu. Mata emeraldnya kemudian mencari sosok pemuda tampan itu.

"Kau mencariku?"

"Ah. Itachi-_san_. _Gomen ne_, aku telat." Ucapnya dengan nada menyesal

"Hmm. Tak apa. Oh ya, Sakura-_chan_. Kau duluan saja"

Sakura mengeryitkan jidatnya. "Maksudnya?"

"Sasuke tadi menghubungiku. Katanya dia menelponmu berkali-kali tapi tak pernah nyambung,"

"Sasuke-_san_? Ah, kebetulan handphoneku sedang lowbat. Kenapa Sasuke-_san_ mencariku?" aku masih bingung, kenapa dia mencariku ya? Apa aku berbuat salah padanya? Ah!

"Entahlah. Sebaiknya kau duluan saja, mungkin dia lebih membutuhkanmu."

Ah- Itachi-_san_ memang seorang kakak yang baik. Beruntungnya Sasuke memiliki kakak seperti dia.

"Baiklah, Itachi-_san_. Aku duluan ya."

Itachi hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Aku berjalan memasuki apartemen yang bisa dibilang lumayan besar itu. Sepi. Kemana dia?

-ku putuskan untuk mengecek di kamarnya. Aku mencoba mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali, namun tak ada jawaban. Apakah tidak ada orang diapartemen ini?

Aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu kamar Sasuke. Gelap. Ah mungkin saja dia sedang keluar. Pikirku.

Ketika aku berbalik untuk keluar, aku menabrak sebuah benda. "Aduh!". Aku mencoba merabah-rabah benda itu, siapa tahu ada saklar yang bisa ku gapai. Namun, yang ku rasakan adalah sebuah benda kenyal dan ... basah?

"Benda apa ini?" tanyaku yang entah pada siapa.

Selain benda kenyal dan basah itu, aku juga merasakan seperti sebuah ... batang hidung? Sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai sadar bahwa yang aku rabah adalah ...

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan dengan bibirku?"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. "Astaga! Sasuke-_san_. _Go-gomen._" Sakura merasakan kedua pipinya mulai memerah. Dia benar-benar salah tingkah kali ini.

Lampu tiba-tiba menyala. Ya, Sasuke kini menyalakan lampunya. "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"A-aku. Kata Itachi-_san_, Sasuke-_san_ mencariku. Jadi Itachi-_san_ menyuruhku untuk pulang duluan."

Masih belum ada respon dari Sasuke. Sakura yang tadinya menunduk karena malu kembali mendongakkan kepalanya. "Sebenarnya, ada apa Sasuke-_san_ sampai memanggilku kesini?" Sakura mencoba menanyakan hal yang lumayan mengganjal dibenaknya. Tumben sekali Sasuke menyuruhnya ke apartemen miliknya.

"Hn. Aku lapar." Ucapnya singkat

**GUBRAK!**

"E-ehem. Jadi, maksudnya Sasuke -_san_ menyuruhku pulang untuk emm memasak?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

Sasuke berbalik dan menatap tajam ke arah Sakura. "Kau. Benar-benar cerewet ya?"

Sakura mendengus kasar. Dia mulai malas berdebat dengan Sasuke. Dia pasti tidak mau kalah, jadi Sakura memutuskan untuk diam dan segera menuju dapur.

"Huhft. Akhirnya selesai juga."

**SLUURP**

Seorang pemuda tampan kini sudah berada disamping Sakura. Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya ketika wajah pemuda tampan itu berada dengan jarak yang sangat dekat dengan wajah Sakura. Kini kedua pipi Sakura –lagi-lagi- memerah karena ulah Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Tidak buruk." Komentarnya.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, kini sudah ada pihak ketiga yang kini tersenyum senang melihat kedekatan yang baru saja tercipta antara Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Ya, siapa lagi selain Uchiha Itachi.

**ITACHI POV**

Belum pernah aku melihat Sasuke mengulas senyum seperti itu sejak kejadian tragis yang menimpa keluarga kami selama empat tahun silam.

Ya, empat tahun silam keluarga kami di timpa musibah. Kedua orang tua kami meninggal akibat kecelakaan yang terjadi ketika mereka hendak mengunjungi suatu pertunjukan yang diselenggarakan salah satu perusahaan di Suna.

Sejak kejadian itu, Sasuke mulai menutup diri. Dia saat itu terlihat benar-benar terpukul. Dan sampai saat ini, hanya aku dan dia. Satu-satunya yang bisa menopang kami berdua ya ini, pekerjaanku saat ini, sebagai aktor. Walau aku tahu, Ibu tak pernah menyetujui aku menjadi seorang aktor.

Berkali-kali aku mengajak Sasuke untuk bergabung denganku, untuk menjadi aktor. Tapi berkali-kalipun Sasuke menolaknya. Entahlah. Sepertinya dia lebih tertarik dengan dunia politik. Tapi, aku tak pernah mau memaksakannya.

Salah satu keuntunganku adalah memiliki Sakura. Si gadis pink yang kini berstatus sebagai asisten pribadiku. Meski dia sedang sibuk menjadi asistenku, tapi dia tidak pernah melupakan tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang mahasiswa di salah satu Universitas di Konoha.

Dan gadis merah muda itu sepertinya memiliki keahlian baru. Yaitu membuat tersenyum adik bungsuku.

"Apa aku harus membuat keduanya bersatu?" batinku

Kedua insan yang berbeda gender itu masih terlihat asyik mencicipi masakan yang baru saja dibuat Sakura. Terlihat sedikit ada percekcokan diantara mereka, walau yang sering memulai adalah Sasuke. Namun Sakura terlihat tak keberatan meladeni kejailan Sasuke.

Itachi hanya menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan dua orang berharga dihidupnya itu. Tak ada niat mengganggu keduanya, Itachi segera melenggang pergi ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Mengingat besok masih banyak job yang harus dia kerjakan.

**TBC ^^**

**A/N :**

**Haiii. Bagaimana? Bagaimana Fic ini? Saya yakin kurang seru ya? Hehehehehe**

**Btw, aku lagi libur kuliah nih. Liburnya satu bulan, jadi insyaAllah bakal diupdate terus (tergantung mood) hahahhaha. Mohon maaf jika ada salah kata pada fic. Sesungguhnya kebenaran datangnya dari Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, dan kesalahan datangnya dari diri saya pribadi. Assalamualaikum wr wb. #eh?**

**Dan ucapan Terima kasih untuk readers yang sudah menunggu update fic ini. ^^**

**Ditunggu terus ya hihihihi.**

**RnR? **

**06/Februari/2014**

**09:06**

**Ttd :**

**Aika Yuki-Chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**PARTNER SEUMUR HIDUP © AIKA YUKI-CHAN**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**PAIR : SASUSAKU, ITASAKU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Big Thanks to :**

**Kumada Chiyu, **Eysha 'CherryBlossom, **Guest, **Me ara-Chan, **tiauchiha, **peyek chidori, **hanazono yuri, **Ayumu Nakashima,** RagilWooW,** Lynn.

.

.

.

**Dont like dont read!**

**CHAPTER 3**

Entah siapa yang memulai. Lagi-lagi terjadi insiden keributan antara Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Mereka terlihat saling melet-meletan. Karena Sakura mulai terlihat semakin jengkel dengan si bungsu Uchiha, ia memutuskan untuk melempar bantal-bantal mungil yang ada di sofa cream itu. Sasuke pun tak mau kalah. Ia memungut kembali bantal bercorak kotak-kotak yang baru saja sukses mendarat di wajah tampannya itu dan balas melemparkan ke arah Sakura. Namun Sakura tampaknya tak lengah dengan serangan Sasuke. Ia menunduk bersembunyi dibalik sofa yang bisa dibilang lumayan besar itu, untuk menghindari serangan Sasuke. Dan ...

**BRUUK!**

Kedua insan itu seakan-akan menjadi patung ketika melihat siapa yang kini menjadi korban kenakalan dewasa (?) ini. Seorang pemuda yang tak kalah tampan dari Uchiha Sasuke terlihat mematung juga. Bagaimana tidak. Ruangan yang awalnya sebagai ruang tamu seketika berubah menjadi seperti kapal pecah. Bantal-bantal malang itu terlihat lusuh. Satu gelas yang berisikan air putih tumpah begitu saja diatas meja. TV yang senantiasa berceloteh tanpa ada yang menghiraukan. Terlebih majalah dan kertas-kertas HVS yang berserakan dimana-mana. Menambah kesan 'kapal pecah' yang perfect!

Sakura ternyata merespon kekagetan yang sangat tampak diwajah tampan Uchiha Itachi.

"A-ah! Itachi-_san_ ..." Sakura sangat merasa bersalah. Melihat ekspresi kaget dari wajah Uchiha sulung itu, mau tak mau dia dan Sasuke harus menghentikan perbuatannya ini. Sakura menunduk takut.

"KALIAN BERDUA. C-E-P-A-T BERESKAN." Ternyata ucapan Itachi berefek sangat cepat. Dengan sigap Sakura segera berlari mengambil sapu dan mengumpulkan kertas-kertas HVS yang berserakan. Sementara Sasuke sedang mengelap meja kaca yang tadinya di tumpahi air putih. Sofa dan bantalnya pun tak ketinggalan. Dan tadaaaa akhirnya mereka selesai membersihkan ruangan yang sempat berstatus 'awas' itu. Itachi tersenyum sumringah melihat tingkah keduanya. "Wah, kalian tampak kompak sekali, ya?"

Sakura dan Sasuke hanya bengong. Keringat mulai mengucur di jidat lebar Sakura. Itachi yang melihatnya jadi ingin menggoda adik bungsunya. Segera Itachi mendekati Sakura yang hanya menatapnya bingung kemudian mengambil sapu tangan _cream_ miliknya lalu mengusapnya di jidat milik Sakura. Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu merasa muak. Segera saja ia beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu dan menuju kamar pribadinya. Tapi, baru dua langkah, suara berat Itachi tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mau kemana _Otouto_?"

"Kamar."

Itachi tidak bodoh. Dia menyadari perubahan ekspresi dari adik bungsunya itu. Dia terkikik geli melihat wajah Sasuke yang tadinya biasa-biasa saja jadi terlihat menahan rasa sebal.

"Kau cemburu, eh?"

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan ucapan Itachi dan meneruskan langkahnya.

"Ada apa, Itachi-_san_?" tampang polos Sakura ketika bertanya membuat ia tersenyum geli

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-_chan_." Jawabnya

Sakura telah menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sasuke Uchiha. Yap, sebelum selesai menyiapkan sarapannya Itachi telah memberi tahu pada gadis _pink_ itu bahwa dia sedang ada syuting pagi-pagi, jadi tidak sempat untuk mencicipi sarapan yang akan dibuat Sakura.

Sakura hendak akan bersiap-siap untuk ikut dengan Itachi, mengingat dia adalah asistennya, namun Uchiha sulung itu melarang Sakura. Sakura sendiri bingung dengan pemuda itu, dia kan asistennya, masa tidak dibiarkan ikut. Pikirnya.

"Kau jaga Sasuke saja." setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Itachi berlalu begitu saja tanpa melihat tampang Sakura yang sudah melongo –bingung.

"Menjaga Sasuke? Memangnya dia bayi?" gumam Sakura

Selang beberapa menit kepergian Itachi, tampaklah Sasuke dengan gaya yang sangat berantakan. Sakura mengeryitkan jidat lebarnya.

"Kemana Itachi-_nii_?"

"Eum, eh... dia tadi langsung pergi. Katanya ada syuting pagi ini."

Sasuke hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Sasuke-_san_ tidak kuliah?"

"Hn. Tidak. Malas."

Sakura yang terlampau malas menanggapi ucapan yang super singkat dari adik Itachi itu kemudian melenggang pergi. Sasuke menatap kepergian gadis _pink_ itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Sakura kini sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya, namun belum sempat ia membuka pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi benda yang terjatuh. Sakura refleks berlari menuju ruang makan, dan betapa terkejutnya ketika ia melihat Sasuke yang sudah jatuh tersungkur di samping meja makan dengan piring-piring dan gelas yang sudah pecah berjatuhan.

"Sasuke-_san_!" teriak Sakura.

Sakura meraih kepala Sasuke dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya. "Sasuke-_san_, Anda kenapa?"

"Arghh... sakit."

Sakura panik bukan main ketika tangan kekar milik Sasuke tiba-tiba menggenggam erat jemari tangannya.

"Arghhh..."

"Sa-Sasuke-_san_..."

Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke yang masih seperti menahan sakit, dengan bulir-bulir keringat yang mengucur di bagian pelipisnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke?" batin Sakura.

Karena tidak ingin mengganggu istirahat Sasuke, Sakura beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

"Aaaargghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Sakura terkejut bukan main, "Sasuke-_san_!". Sakura berlari secepatnya menuju kamar Sasuke.

**BRAAK!**

"Sasuke-_san_! Ada apa?"

**GREEPP!**

"Eh?..."

Sakura terbelalak kaget mendapati perlakuan tiba-tiba dari Sasuke. Sakura mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke, namun nihil. Sasuke tak berniat sedikitpun untuk melepaskan Sakura.

"Sasuke-_san_..."

"Jangan pergi"

Sakura semakin tak mengerti dengan sikap Sasuke. "Ada apa dengannya?" Batin Sakura

"Jangan pergi ... jangan tinggalkan aku.. jangan pergiii"

Sasuke bertambah kacau, pelukannya semakin erat membuat Sakura sulit untuk bernafas. Ucapan 'jangan pergi .. jangan tinggalkan aku' tak pernah berhenti sedikitpun, membuat Sakura sedikit frustasi. Sakura penasaran dengan sikap Sasuke akhir-akhir ini. Kadang dia menjadi sosok yang menyeramkan dengan tatapan tajamnya, kadang dia menjadi anak manis yang penurut, kadang menjadi sosok yang egois, dan kadang pula dia menjadi pemuda yang menyedihkan seperti saat ini.

Berbagai pertanyaan tentang Sasuke mulai berkecamuk di benak Sakura. Namun ia urungkan untuk menanyakannya, bagaimana tidak, jika melihat kondisi pemuda emo itu saat ini sangat kacau balau. Ia masih belum berani.

Sedikit demi sedikit, pelukan Sasuke mulai sedikit mengendur, membuat Sakura bisa bernafas lega. Sakura kemudian membaringkan tubuh Sasuke yang dipenuhi peluh.

"Mungkin dia hanya mimpi buruk." Gumam Sakura

"Sakura ... jangan pernah meninggalkan aku." Gumam Sasuke. Namun masih bisa di dengar oleh indera pendengaran Sakura

Mata itu, kenapa membuatku tak bisa berkutik? _Kami-sama_, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N :**

_**Gooooomeeeeeeen minna-san,**_

**Yuki baru ada waktu luang untuk ngelanjutin fic ini, hari libur, mood, dan ide baru muncul sekarang, itu pun masih sejelek ini. #nangisdarah**

**Yuki sibuk banget di dunia nyata, ngurusin kuliah dulu hehehe. Semoga fic fic yang lain bisa Yuki selesaikan yah~ sekali lagi **_**gomen**_** bukan maksud Yuki untuk membuat **_**readers **_**kecewa (T_T)**

**SAMPAI JUMPA DI FIC YANG LAIN~ ^^**

**XoXo**

**Aika Yuki-Chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**PARTNER SEUMUR HIDUP © AIKA YUKI-CHAN**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**PAIR : SASUSAKU, ITASAKU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Big Thanks to :**

**Kumada Chiyu, **Eysha 'CherryBlossom, **Guest, **Me ara-Chan, **tiauchiha, **peyek chidori, **hanazono yuri, **Ayumu Nakashima,** RagilWooW,** Lynn, **hilerisyaronputri26**, afya Mariposa, **IndahP**, Arisha Kyou, **Manda Vvidenarint**, An Style

.

.

.

**Dont like dont read!**

**CHAPTER 4**

"_Sakura... jangan pernah meninggalkan aku." Gumam Sasuke_

Sejak kejadian kemarin, Sakura masih memikirkan kalimat Sasuke itu. "Pasti dia sedang mengalami masa-masa sulit." Batin Sakura

Sakura menghela nafas pelan kemudian beranjak menuju dapur. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, dan itu sudah waktunya makan malam.

Itachi belum pulang dari kemarin, benar-benar menjadi aktor bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dijalani. Sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya, ia harus bekerja keras. Entah apa alasannya, padahal dia mempunyai kekayaan yang berlimpah. Mungkin, itu hanya sebagai pelampiasan agar tidak terlalu mengingat kejadian yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya.

**TOK**

**TOK**

**TOK**

**KRIEET**

"Sasuke-_san_, makanlah dulu. Dari tadi pagi Sasuke-_san_ belum makan apa-apa. Nanti setelah makan, Sasuke-_san_ harus minum obat agar cepat sembuh. Setelah itu mari bermain perang-perangan lagi. Hehehe" Ucap Sakura panjang lebar.

Sasuke yang terbaring lemas hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kedua matanya terlihat sayu dengan bibir pucat yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"_Sasuke-kun, ayooo makanlah. Sasuke-kun belum makan apa-apa sejak tadi pagi. Sasuke-kun cepat sembuh ya. Supaya kita bisa main perang-perangan lagi."_

"Sakura..."

"Ya?"

"Kau... kenal dengan Ibuku?"

Sakura menatap ragu pada Uchiha bungsu itu, kemudian berpikir sejenak. "Ummm... sepertinya... tidak. Kenapa?"

"Tidak."

"Hmm. Ya sudah, aku keluar. Sasuke-_san_ harus makan dan minum obatnya. Jangan sampai Itachi-_san_ datang dan malah mengomel kepada saya."

"Heh, jidat lebar! Ayo main perang-perangan sekarang."

Sakura yang tadinya berjalan keluar, membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap remeh Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Heh, aku tidak ingin mempunyai lawan yang lemah. Apalagi... aku ini kan wanita yang kuat." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sakura segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar.

"Lawan yang lemah? Cih. Awas saja kau, jidat lebar." Gumam Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino tengah asyik mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya, tapi kegiatan itu harus terhenti ketika seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tatto bertuliskan 'Ai' sedang berdiri di depannya, menatapnya intens.

Ino mengernyitkan jidatnya, menatap heran mulai dari atas sampai bawah pemuda yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"_G-Gomen_, ada apa ya?"

Namun pemuda itu tidak menjawab, ia hanya memberikan selembar foto pada Ino. Ino menatap gambar pada foto itu dengan tampang heran.

"Dia? Sakura, sahabatku. Kau mencarinya? Dia sedang izin tidak masuk kuliah karena sedang merawat..."

Belum sempat Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pemuda dingin itu sudah pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, dan itu membuat Ino naik pitam.

"HEY! DASAR PEMUDA ANEH!" teriak Ino. Walau dia tahu itu tidak akan berpengaruh, tapi setidaknya dia harus tahu bahwa dia adalah pemuda yang aneh yang tidak tahu berterima kasih.

Pemuda itu tetap berjalan tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya layaknya mayat hidup yang berjalan entah kemana arahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KRIIING**

**KRIIING**

Sakura yang tengah menonton TV merasa terganggu dengan suara dering handphonenya, ia kemudian melirik siapa gerangan yang mengganggu waktu bersantainya.

"Ino? Tumben." Gumamnya

**KLIK**

"Halo? Ada apa Ino?"

"Jidat, tadi ada pemuda aneh yang mencarimu."

"Mencariku?"

"Huum. Dia hanya memperlihatkan selembar fotomu, kemudian pergi begitu saja. Aneh bukan?"

"Pemuda? Aneh? Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?"

"Berambut merah, ada tatto bertuliskan 'Ai' di jidatnya. Kau kenal?"

Perkataan Ino sukses membuat Sakura tertegun. Dia mencengkeram erat _heandphone_nya seakan bisa saja dia remukkan.

"Halo? Sakura? Kau mendengarku kan?"

"A-ah. Iya. Ino, sudah dulu ya. Aku sedang memasak."

"Oh, oke deh. Tapi besok-besok kau utang penjelasan padaku. Ok? Bye."

**KLIK**

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, tatapan kedua matanya terlihat kosong.

"Gaara." Gumamnya

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke merasa sudah _agak_ mendingan dibanding yang sebelumnya, obatnya bereaksi cukup cepat.

**KRIEET**

"Hoooo, lawanku sudah bangun rupanya. Bagaimana? Perangnya sudah bisa dimulai?" Sakura kemudian meletakkan nampan berisi buah-buahan yang dibelinya tadi pagi di supermarket.

"Hn. Awas saja kau. Kalau aku sudah pulih, kau akan langsung ku tembak!"

"Huuu, apakah itu sebuah ancaman? Oh, kenapa aku harus merawat lawanku, ya?"

"Cih!"

Sasuke membuang mukanya, ia tidak mau wajahnya yang terasa panas –yang sudah pasti menimbulkan rona merah itu terlihat oleh Sakura.

"Tadi Itachi-_san_ menelpon, dia menanyakan keadaan Sasuke_-san_. Tapi ku bilang saja kalau Sasuke-_san_ baik-baik saja. Karena aku tahu, Sasuke-_san_ ini adalah tipe adik yang baik, yang tidak mau merepotkan kakak tampannya."

"Kau... cerewet sekali rupanya."

"Heh, biar saja."

Lagi-lagi, Itachi yang tak sengaja melihat kedekatan adiknya dengan asistennya itu tersenyum senang.

"Aku akan menjalankan rencana itu."

Itachi beranjak menuju kamarnya, tak ingin mengganggu moment adiknya yang menurutnya berharga dimatanya itu.

**.**

–selalu tersenyumlah seperti itu

**TBC**

**Cuplikan chapter selanjutnya:**

"**Siapa dia?"**

"**Itu hanya sebagian masa lalu yang ingin aku lupakan."**

"**Tetaplah bersamaku, Sakura."**

"**Kenapa kau pindah kesini? Bukankah disana lebih bagus?"**

"**Aku tidak bisa melepasmu."**

**.**

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya

10:34

13/Juli/2015

TTD:

AIKA YUKI-CHAN


End file.
